Antique Garden
by BecauseHeroesNeverDie
Summary: Request by Twilight Leopardess.-oneshot- Gardens don't have to overflow with flowers and greenery, they just have to live and breathe. Sometimes a place just needs a little life to feel perfect. -oneshot- *DemyxXFuu*


Fuu pumped her legs, pushing herself back and forth on the swing. All the wind and motion flew in her face, flinging her short, silver hair behind her.

Swinging was gravity's game. It pulled and pushed her up and down, all she really had to do was push and it pulled her on for the rest of the ride.

Thin strands of the afternoon sky peeked in at her hiding place.  
If only the trees overlapped just a little closer...if only they twined and twisted tighter...if only...Then it would be completely hidden. She wanted this place separate from the whole world.

If the world worked the way she wanted it to, it would be locked as tightly as it could, herself the single living soul with a key to slide into the door. But the world never does work the way one wants it it to. This was about as private as it was going to get.

Fuu thought that if the place was locked up, maybe it would feel a little less surreal. All she had to do was slip between a few trees and there it was- her peaceful paradise. Just stepping in made it seem so unreal. It had to have some sort physical manifestation of a boundary.  
You couldn't just step in such an unusual place from the normal, dull lull.

Fuu looked around. To the untrained eye, it was nothing extraordinary. An old rusty swing set stared at her across the tiny clearing. A slide, a see-saw, and a fair-sized playhouse (covered in things one had to climb to reach the top), were placed between her and the over side.

She was on an aging swing set, which creaked as she forced it faster and higher. She came here to get away and to think. It was a perfect place to think. It was the perfect place to hide, as well. Sometimes she just wanted to be alone, and here she could be.

Fuu continued to push herself back and forth on the swing. Feeling the wind pull her hair, she relaxed. Fuu was always tense when she arrived in the old playground. It was too good to be true, someone would come in and mess it up. As she flew on the swing, the feeling gently floated away, fading before the fog could cloud her brilliant skies.

She fluttered through the air in her calm haze, until she suddenly crashed down.

Fuu was way up, brushing the leaves of the nearest trees with her fingertips as gravity pulled her past them.

"What?" She gasped, horror pulling her eyes wide open. Normally she wouldn't be caught dead with that expression of terror on her face. She was the tough girl. She wasn't supposed to show any emotion beyond her cool stoic mask. Something about the ancient playground let her guard slip down. She'd been too careless.  
Fuu smashed her feet into the dirt, skidding to a messy halt.  
There, in front of her, was a _person._

This could **not **be happening. Someone was in_ her_ place. Her hidden paradise. So, it had been too good to be true. Maybe it wasn't completely hopeless...she could always get him out.

"Go AWAY! NOW!!" She hadn't expected that much emotion to come out. It must have sounded like she was about to cry. Great, her secret hideout was reveled, and she'd look like a total sissy, too.

"S-s-s-sorry...I didn't-" He grinned sheepishly, as he broke off. He laughed nervously.

"Why are YOU HERE?!" Now she was mad and upset.

"I just was wandering by--and--and--it seemed like a nice place--I-I didn't see you--until I was inside--and I was about to ask you if I could st--stay--h-he-here..." He stuttered.

"Could you just _**GET OUT!!**_" She wasn't asking. She wanted him out.

"Can I please--stay for a while...?" His eyes begged her. He had just the right eyes to complete that sweet puppy-dog look.

Fuu had the plummeting feeling that he wasn't going to leave. And to make matters worse, he continued to babble. "I'll leave you alone, I promise. I'll be quiet, too--unless you don't mind a little music," he pulled out the most idiotically ridiculous-looking instrument she'd ever seen in her life.

"What kind of guitar is that?" She asked. It did have strings, but she wasn't very knowledgeable on music and the instruments of torture that created it. She couldn't be expected to know.

"It's a _si_tar," he smiled,"Not a guitar."

"What's the difference?" She inquired, arching one eyebrow.

"If not wasting an explanation on some girl who is obviously musically-inept," his grin was huge, as he attempted to tease her.

"So, who are you, kid?" She pushed her silver-white hair back, as it was sliding into her eyes.

"Demyx, and you are?" He leaned on his "sitar", looking up at her face.

"Fuu," she answered. Why was she talking to him? She sighed. Maybe if she let him hang out around here, he wouldn't tell anybody. She'd have to make sure. "Are you planning on bringing any friends here?"

He looked at her and smiled quite and unusual smile. It wasn't a rather abnormal expression, Fuu had seen it on many faces before. It was just that his tiny wistful smile looked particularly at odds with his cheerful manner.

"I don't have any friends," Demyx eyed the ground, kicking at a small stone at his feet.

"Are you serious?" She gazed at him disbelievingly. He seemed the type of person that would have a fair amount of friends. Socialable and chipper, she was surprised that he had no comrades. He could be lying, but he appeared to be such a genuine person.

"Yeah..." Demyx stared at the ground once more, increasingly interested in that stone trapped pathetically under his foot. "I guess you can stick around, as long as you don't go around shooting you mouth of to anyone." She wasn't sorry for him. She had no REAL friends, and she thought it would be better to have none at all sometimes. He wasn't getting her sympathy.

"Do you want a push so you can go again?" He asked, placing his sitar on the ground. He stepped behind her, placing his hand on the chains of her swing.

"Sure."

Demyx ran, holding tightly to the swing's chains. He pushed her forward and backward a couple times, and then let go. He pushed her a few times, and then she flew once more. This time, she swore, she went higher than ever.

After a while, he stopped pushing her and sat down on the grass. It grew between patches of sand and pebbles. He played on his sitar. The fingers of one of his hands glided over the strings, while the other hand gracefully stroked the neck, fingers repositioning themselves as he concentrated on weaving his tune.

The whole neglected, dead playground came to life with music. Everything was filled with the sweet melody he played. He fit here perfectly.

He needed somewhere to go, just like she did. Perhaps he was lonely, like she was. She no longer wanted a lock or a heavy door. She could share.

Fuu smiled, closing her eyes. Music filled her ears,  
she sighed. She could get used to this.


End file.
